oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Brimhaven Agility Arena
.]] Brimhaven Agility Arena is an Agility-training minigame. It can be found in the east of Brimhaven, run by Cap'n Izzy No-Beard, who will charge 200 coins for access. Objective The object of the minigame is to tag pillars located in the arena in order to get Agility arena tickets. The arena is made of twenty-five platforms arranged in a 5x5 square, each with a single pillar except for northeastern platform, which has the exit. Between each pair of adjacent platforms is an obstacle which must be passed, usually using the Agility skill. If the player fails to pass the obstacle, they will take damage. How to play One pillar of the twenty-four is the "active" pillar. The active pillar changes every 60 seconds. When this pillar is tagged, the player becomes "active". Every subsequent pillar they tag will result in the player getting one ticket. Completing the Karajama Elite diaries will allow the player to have a 10% chance at getting two tickets instead. If the player does not reach the next active pillar within 60 seconds, they will turn "inactive" and must hit the next active pillar again to become "active". What to take When going to the Agility Arena, there are some items which should be taken: *200 coins to pay Cap'n Izzy No-Beard. *Food - The player should take food which heals less than 20 Hitpoints per bite; if the player has over 20 Hitpoints when they take damage, they will take more damage than if they had under 20 Hitpoints. The ideal food would be something which heals high, but in multiple bites such as cakes, pies or pizza; Pineapple pizza heal 22 HP per slot, but the best food per space is baskets of strawberries, which heal 5 HP times 5 strawberries for 25 HP per inventory space. However, this can be hard to get; fish such as Swordfish, Monkfish or Lobsters are ideal; however, the more the food heals, the lower your Hitpoints would have to be in order for them not to go above 20 when the food is eaten. Alternatively, many players use cakes, as they are easy and quick to get by Thieving from Ardougne bakery stalls, and because they only heal 4 per slice, while healing 12 per inventory slot, allowing a character to keep a low health while still having effective food. For even greater efficiency, the player may also add chocolate to the cake with a Cooking level of 50, adding 3 health per slot. *Karamja gloves 2 for the 10% experience bonus. *Agility potions - If the player fails Darts obstacles, these will recover lost Agility levels. *Boots of Lightness *Spotted or Spottier cape *Graceful or other weight-reducing items. *(Optional) Something stackable to do, such as arrow shafts and feathers, headless arrows and arrowtips, or stuff to high alch. You can get a lot done between the 60 second flag moves, especially if it only moves over one platform. *The bonus provided by the Hitpoints cape or Rapid Heal combined with the Regen bracelet, level 60+ Agility and a few pieces of Weight-reducing clothing should allow players to last indefinitely without food. Getting there *Take the boat from Port Sarim (costs 30 coins) to Karamja and walk. *Use an Amulet of glory to teleport to Musa Point and walk. *Take a boat from East Ardougne (30 coins) to Brimhaven. *Use your Ardougne cloak 1 to teleport to the Ardougne Monastery and run north-east to the boat. *Activate Karamja gloves 3 and take Hajedy's carts (10-200 coins) to Brimhaven. *Move your house to Brimhaven and walk. *Travel via Fairy ring to the Fisher Realm (code ), blow the magic whistle to transport to Brimhaven (requires completion of the Holy Grail quest). *Create a redirected House teleport by using a Scroll of redirection on a House teleport tablet and selecting Brimhaven (costs 775 Nightmare Zone points). *Travel via Spirit trees, if you have planted one in Brimhaven. *Using the Fight Cave minigame teleport and walking. Obstacles The obstacles in between each platform can be seen below. If a player has level 99 in Agility, they will never fail the obstacles. No requirement Low wall *Chance of failure: Practically zero *Speed: Fast *Recovery speed: Fast *Experience: 8 Rope swing * Chance of failure: Medium-high * Speed: Fast * Recovery speed: Slow * Experience: 20 Log balance * Chance of failure: Low * Speed: Slow * Recovery speed: Slow * Experience: 12 Ledge * Chance of failure: Medium * Speed: Slow * Recovery speed: Slow * Experience: 16 Plank balance * Chance of failure: Player-determined. There is 100% success rate on the correct plank, which changes every minute. The "bad" planks have chunks of wood missing from the sides. * Speed: Slow * Recovery speed: Slow * Experience: 6 Pillars * Chance of failure: very low * Speed: Slow * Recovery speed: high * Experience: 18 Monkey bars * Chance of failure: Medium * Speed: Slow * Recovery speed: Slow * Experience: 14 Rope balance * Chance of failure: Medium * Speed: Slow * Recovery speed: Slow * Experience: 10 Sawblade * Chance of failure: Player-determined; they must run past the sawblade while it is not outside swinging about. * Speed: Fast * Recovery speed: Fast * Experience: None Level 20 obstacles Spiked floor * Chance of failure: Medium * Speed: Fast * Recovery speed: Fast * Experience: 24 Pressure pads * Chance of failure: Medium-high * Speed: Fast * Recovery speed: Fast * Experience: 26 Hand-holds * Chance of failure: Extremely high * Speed: Slow * Recovery speed: Slow * Experience: 22 Level 40 obstacles Spinning blades * Chance of failure: High * Speed: Fast * Recovery speed: Fast * Experience: 28 Darts * Chance of failure: High. Failure will result in temporarily losing 2 Agility levels. * Speed: Slow * Recovery speed: Slow * Experience: 30 Tips * At lower levels the Agility gain from cashing in fewer tickets may outweigh the value of saving for the better "exchange rate" (and cost of re-entering the arena). * After tagging a pillar, players should go back to the centre platform. They can get to any platform fairly quickly from the centre platform. * Players should try to memorise the general layout of the arena so that they can tell which route would be the best to use to reach their target. Avoiding dart traps should be a priority if no means of stat recovery are brought. * The nearest bank is located in Mor Ul Rek. Players may wish to bank their tickets every so often in case they die; as tickets are untradeable, no-one else can salvage them for you. Players may also bring some coins with them and take a cart ride from Hajedy ranging from 10 to 200gp per ride to Shilo Village for faster banking. * Two or three Agility potions may help to recover lowered Agility levels from the poison darts. *For every Agility level players have above 40, they will receive an additional 5 experience per ticket. This +5 experience bonus is applied after the 10% experience bonus from the Karamja Diary medium task rewards. Rewards For each pillar successfully tagged while active, the player will be awarded with a ticket. Players who have completed the Elite tasks in the Karamja Diary will have a 10% chance to receive two tickets upon tagging a pillar. These can be traded in with Pirate Jackie the Fruit for the following rewards: Category:Minigames Category:Locations Category:Agility Category:Agility courses